The present invention relates to a reference voltage generation circuit, a display drive circuit, a display device and a reference voltage generation method.
Small-sized formation and highly fine formation are required in a display device represented by an electro-optical device of a liquid crystal device and the like. Among them, a liquid crystal device realizes low power consumption and is frequently mounted on a portable electronic device. For example, when a liquid crystal device is mounted as a display portion of a portable telephone, there is requested display of image rich in color tone by many gray scale levels formation.